


Soulmate

by xSmallTownGirlx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hope, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSmallTownGirlx/pseuds/xSmallTownGirlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When people reach the Age of 18 they stop aging until they find their soulmate so they can grow old together. Killian has been 18 for at least 20 Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When people reach 18 they stop aging until they find their soulmate so they can grow old together. You've been 18 for at least 20 Years.
> 
> A/N: Hey! I found this writing prompt & got inspired. That's what's it became.
> 
> I really hope you like it if you did feel free to leave a comment with your opinion :)
> 
> Thank you! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the characters. This writing prompt is not mine, just the Story I made out of it.

At some point, he had stopped counting how many years he already stuck in the body of his 18-year-old selves.

He had to experience, how all his friends grew older while they were with the person they should be. Their Soulmates.

But he did not. Killian was certainly already 18 for 20 years. He met girls and women who he thought could be the right one, but that they never were.

He had given up. He had abandoned all hope.

He was sure, that there was no soulmate for him. Not in this or any other land.

So he lived with that. He saw how his friends got married, how their children were born and how happy they all are.

"Don't lose hope." His brother Liam had told him. "Somewhere out there is your princess. You just have to be patient until she finds you. "

He had just shaken his head. There was no princess for him.

All his friends just needed one or two years until they had found the right one. His brother had found his soulmate after three years of searching.

But 20 years? That's ridiculous.

Killian stopped staring out of the window.

He was aware, that the whole neighborhood made fun of him. He saw the looks they gave him and how they whispered when he walked past them.

"You are extraordinary." His friend Robin told him. " Don't worry about it. Who cares what the others think. "

"Extraordinary." He scoffed. "Is it really so hard or so bad to be with me?"

"Nonsense!" His friend Tink had said. "That's not the reason. Look at you, Killian! You're incredibly handsome, you're charming and caring, helpful. I could list a hundred other properties. "

"But I'm me." Killian had answered.

"Your past is not a reason. Yes, okay. You perhaps haven't always been the perfect man. A man every woman wants to have by her side, but that changed. "

"It didn't. Who wants to have a one-handed man, huh? " He had asked, while he held up his left arm.

"Someone who deserves you. Someone who is sincere, someone who will love you just the way you are. "

Killian's past, sometimes overcame him. A few years ago, he had an affair with a married woman. Although she had found her soulmate, she wanted him. And Killian let her have him.

As revenge, he had not only lost the Woman, but also his left hand.

The former husband is now newly remarried. He found his true soulmate.

And Killian? He has a hand less.

Killian knew he was handsome, that he was charming. But apparently that didn't matter.

He needed fresh air.

He slammed the door shut behind him and stormed out of the house. Fresh air filled his lungs.

Unmindful, he turned left and he was a little confused when something ran against him and then bounced off his chest.

Killian stopped and looked down. It was not it, the it was a she.

She had long, blond hair and looked at him through her beautiful green eyes.

He held out his hand and pulled her up from the ground. They said nothing, they just looked at each other and Killian knew.

He could almost feel how he grew older.


End file.
